


Melting silver

by sunnymargot



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frotting, Getting Together, Hot Springs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymargot/pseuds/sunnymargot
Summary: Slice of life, Fuegoleon and Nozel discover their feelings about the other during their life (childhood -> adulthood). I post the work with the higher rating, but of course the first chapters won’t be nsfw, so chapters will have different length and rating.Chapter 1 -> rating G (10/11 yo)Chapter 2 -> rating G/T (14/15 yo)Chapter 3 -> rating T (15/16 yo)Chapter 4 -> rating G/T (16/17 yo)Chapter 5 -> rating E (18/19 yo)
Relationships: Nozel Silva & Fuegoreon Vermillion, Nozel Silva/Fuegoreon Vermillion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 198





	1. Butterflies and daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fandom, new ship, new story! A story about how Fuegoleon and Nozel ended up together, a slice of life from their childhood to the adulthood.
> 
> English isn’t my first language so if you find some grammar or syntax error just tell me :)
> 
> I don’t know how I will update the story because I have a lot of things to do and another story to write, but stay tuned 💖

It’s spring and the weather is pleasant, in the sky few clouds move slowly and the wind is like a caress on Nozel’s cheeks. Everything would be perfect if not for those hot little balls of fire flying around him.

“Fuegoleon stop it!” Nozel whines and tries to block the fire with his silver magic, he manages to surround himself of little shields but after few minutes the silver melts on the grass and Fuegoleon laughs.

“It’s not funny, I hate it.” Nozel pouts and looks away.

“You’re mad just because I can handle my magic better than you.” Fuegoleon’s voice is full of pride exactly how the bothering expression on his face, Nozel grimaces, “It’s not true.”

Actually, _it is true_ , but Nozel is never going to admit it and it really annoys him. When they started to manifest their magic they started to play together and Fuegoleon immediately referred to Nozel as his rivals. However Fuegoleon is an year older than him, so it’s not strange that he has a better control on his magic, thing that really started to annoy Nozel lately.

“I’m going inside.” Nozel stands up and rubs his pants angrily.

Fuegoleon pouts, “C’mon Nozel, I’m sorry.” and crawls to his friend feet to tug at his sleeve, it wasn’t his intention to make the other angry or sad, “I’ll stop it, okay?”

Nozel looks away and huffs, “Fine.”

Fuegoleon smiles brightly, Nozel sits again on the grass and their knees brush. Another thing that gets Nozel really mad is definitely how he feels when Fuegoleon is around him, it’s strange and uncomfortable and his skin tickles and burns. Nozel doesn’t know why or maybe he just forces himself to think that it’s not the same thing that some of their classmates feel for the pretty girls at school.

Nozel turns to Fuegoleon, tilted head and violet eyes, hair getting longer, Fuegoleon is getting prettier. Is it weird to thing that another boy is pretty?

“What?” Fuegoleon blinks confused at him and Nozel frowns irritated, “Nothing.”

Fuegoleon shrugs, he noticed that Nozel acts weirdly recently, he doesn’t know what crosses his friend’s mind, but he knows that he doesn’t want to see Nozel sad or mad, so he tries to make him smile.

“Hey, look at what I learned.” Fuegoleon raises his right hand in the air, up in front of him, and concentrates.

Fire.

Nozel’s jaw falls, two red and warm butterflies fly around them following a random path and he can’t take his eyes off them, they’re so beautiful that his envy disappears, “Wow Fuegoleon, amazing.”

Fuegoleon turns to look at Nozel and his happy expression breaches through his heart. The butterflies vanish away sparkling, all Fuegoleon’s concentration is on Nozel’s shiny eyes now and sincere words spill out of his mouth before he can even think about them, “Nozel you’re so pretty, it’s not fair, I will have to marry you someday.”

Nozel’s blood rush immediately to his cheeks and his heart beat furiously in his chest, “W-what?”

Fuegoleon laughs, picks up a daisy, petals white like Nozel’s hair, and hands it to him, “When we grow up I’m going to marry you.”


	2. Fair skin, damp hair and beautiful purple eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it took me so long for this little chapter, but still, here it is! Hope you’ll like it 💖

Nozel glances at his face reflected in the fogged mirror while he brushes his wet hair, his bangs are getting longer but he doesn’t really know how to style it. He hates his forehead so for sure he won’t pull it backward, maybe on the side?

Nozel huffs and his mind unconsciously runs to Fuegoleon, the blush on his cheeks glimmers in the mirror, he wonders how’d he like it, _I want him to like me._

He bites his lower lip and puts the brush near the sink, this crush on Fuegoleon is frying his brain, he hates it and he’s afraid he will never get over it. Nozel doesn’t remember a time where he didn’t like his childhood friend, but lately his mind and his heart are making him struggle. Every thing he does he thinks about Fuegoleon, about what should he do to break into the other’s heart and stay there.

Nozel picks up the towel and rubs his hair while he walks out of the bathroom and heads to the wardrobe to get dressed, he leaves the towel on his bed and slips in his underwear when the noise of the door opening makes him jump on his spot.

“NOZEEEL!” Fuegoleon’s voice roars in the room and Nozel hides his chest and his face in the shirt he was about to wear, “Fuegoleon!”

Nozel can feel his cheeks and ears burning red, he hopes the other will get out from his room but instead he hears the bed squeaking when Fuegoleon sits on it, “What are you doing? Just get dressed.”

Nozel turns his back to him, he doesn’t want Fuegoleon to see his blushed face, “You should learn how to knock.”

Fuegoleon tilts his head and his gaze wanders on Nozel’s fair skin, bright under the light that filters through curtains. He can’t help but thinking how beautiful it is, his hands itch with the desire to touch Nozel’s back.

“I know how to knock, it’s just that I don’t knock to your door, I never did actually.” Fuegoleon’s voice is changing, it’s getting deeper and it vibrates in Nozel’s ears.

“Maybe you should start to.” Nozel turns to Fuegoleon fully dressed, his hair, still damp, caresses his shoulders, “Why? Are you embarrassed?”

Fuegoleon teases Nozel, but at the end of the day the one flustered will be him, he already knows he’s going to think about his white skin and wet hair more than is acceptable.

Nozel snorts, grabs the hairdryer from the drawer in the bathroom, “I’m not.” and turns it on to shut down the conversation before something inappropriate slips out of his mouth.

Fuegoleon just stares at him until Nozel turns off the hairdryer, “The hair on your forehead are getting too long, soon you’ll stop to see.”

Nozel blows it up and Fuegoleon laughs, _too cute_.

“Let me try something.” Fuegoleon approaches him and stops when they’re really close, the height difference is more evident now and Nozel has to raise his chin up to look at his friend.

Fuegoleon picks strands of Nozel’s hair between his fingers and interlace them in a little braid, “It would be a shame to hide your beautiful purple eyes.”

Nozel’s focus to not blush breaks in little pieces at Fuegoleon’s words, is he insane? Saying something like that, few centimetres away from his face. Insane.

Fuegoleon bites his inner cheeks, maybe he pushed himself too far, but Nozel’s flushed face is a nice reward, “Noz-”

“FUEGOLEOOON!”

Nozel jolts back and Fuegoleon rolls his eyes, Mereoleona is grinning at them satisfied, “Sorry to interrupt your lovely moment, we have to go.”

They’re kinda used to Mereoleona’s jokes and teasing, so none of them answer back to it, but Nozel can’t help but thinking that yes, she ruined a lovely moment between them. _Beautiful purple eyes._ Nozel feels his stomach squirming and his chest tightens, _he really said that, shit._ He will never stop to think about it.

Fuegoleon approaches his sister and Nozel stares at his back and then waves his hand to the Vermillion siblings.

“See you, Nozel.” Fuegoleon’s smile is really warming, Nozel slaps his cheeks to come to his senses and looks at the mirror, he kinda likes the little braid.


	3. Sweet tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozel received his grimoire and his family organised a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m sorry it took me so long to update but a lot of things happened and the situation in Italy was (is) really stressful because of the coronavirus, but now since we have to stay at home i was able to finish this and i hope you’ll like it!
> 
> And pls wherever you are don’t underestimate this virus, it’s not just a simple flu, stay at home, stay safe ❤️

“If you keep staring that much his dress will burn up in flames.”

Fuegoleon’s back muscles tense when he hears his sister’s voice whispering in his left ear. He doesn’t know if she’s just too perceptive or if his feelings are hopelessly clear to everyone, “I’m not staring.”

Mereoleona shifts next to his brother and bumps their shoulders, “Why don’t you just confess to him?”

Fuegoleon gives her a death stare, “There’s nothing to confess.”

“Sure.” Mereoleona rolls her eyes and heads to the buffet shaking her head.

The Silva’s family organised a party to celebrate Nozel since he finally received his grimoire. The big hall is decorated with blue flowers and vanilla candles are placed on the tables, the sweet fragrance invests the room pleasantly. There’s a rich buffet disposed on a long table and the numerous guests drink, laugh and chat vivaciously.

Nozel bounces from a person to another, all congratulating themselves, and Fuegoleon can’t take his eyes off his smile, he doesn’t even know how sincere it is, but it’s still so terribly beautiful. He sighs, his sister was right, he’s staring too much.

Fuegoleon forces his look away and walks out in the balcony, he ate some chips and drunk something that tasted too sweet. Now he just needs some cold and fresh air to clear up his mind, this crush on Nozel will torment him forever.

“What are you doing out here?” Nozel approaches him slowly, a little wobbling, his cheeks are bright pink and his nose too.

Fuegoleon bites his lower lip, his friend is really breathtakingly beautiful and that colour on his fair skin makes his stomach twitch, “Are you cold?”

Nozel leans against the balcony and bumps against the other’s left shoulder, “Naaah.”

Fuegoleon frowns and sniffs the air close to Nozel’s face, “Are you drunk? You can’t be.” he shakes his head and massages his temples.

Nozel laughs and for a moment Fuegoleon’s mind goes completely blank, he’s startled, it’s rare to hear the other laughing like that. When Nozel was a kid he was surely more energetic but lately he started to talk and smile less even near him, so it’s kinda overwhelming.

“I hate this party, this people.” Nozel scratches his head, “I’m happy I have my grimoire now, but this-” he huffs, “-so boring.”

“So you drunk alcohol?”

Nozel grins at him, “Maybe.”

Fuegoleon’s back stiffens, “Maybe?” he’s starting to get worried, he never saw Nozel drunk, also because they still don’t have the age to drink alcohol, so he doesn’t know what to do. Should he call for Nozel’s mom? Or maybe he should ask Mereoleona for some help? No, definitely not.

“By the way,” Nozel’s lips curl in a cute pout, “When did you arrive? You didn’t even say ‘hi’ to me.”

“Uhm, something like two hours ago.”

“TWO HOURS?” Nozel yells and Fuegoleon’s hand immediately runs to cover the other’s mouth, a woman and a man near the balcony turn themselves and give them a curious glance.

Fuegoleon withdraws his hand a little embarrassed, “Can you keep your voice down?”

Nozel shrugs and smiles evilly, “Dunno, I’m upset right now.”

Fuegoleon raises an eyebrow in an interrogative expression, “What?”

“I said.” Nozel slowly reduce the distance between their noses until they’re few centimetres apart, “I’m upset.”

Fuegoleon swallows, his throat is completely dry it almost hurts, and he grabs Nozel’s wrist, “Let’s take a walk, maybe it can help clear up your mind from the alcohol.”

Nozel follows his friend huffing, they walk down the outdoor stairs and Fuegoleon doesn’t free his wrist. Nozel unconsciously focus on the pressure that the other’s fingers have on his skin, it’s uncomfortable and pleasant at the same time.

“Where are you dragging me?” Nozel pouts and digs in his heels, “Let’s stay here.”

“Do you feel better?” Fuegoleon turns to him, but doesn’t let got his wrist, “Would you like to tell me what are you so pissed about?”

“Yes, Sir.” Nozel’s cocky smile shines under the moonlight and his silver hair reflects the light of the nearest lamp.

Fuegoleon shakes his head, but he doesn’t have the time to answer back because Nozel lets himself fall with his ass on the grass and brings Fuegoleon down with him, “Nozel!”

Fuegoleon clenches his teeth and he’s about to blurt something, but the scene in front of him sucks the air out of his lungs. Nozel is currently pinned down below him and his face is completely flushed, Fuegoleon doesn’t know if it’s because of the alcohol, of the cold grass under him or because of their physical position.

“Wanna know why I was pissed?”

Fuegoleon holds his breath and nods, even if probably he should just stand on his feet and move away from Nozel before strange thoughts start to overflow his mind.

“I really wanted to see you but you didn’t come to me.” Nozel’s voice is soft and his breath is warm against Fuegoleon’s skin.

“I’m sorry, but there were always so much people around you and-”

Nozel frowns and moves some strands of orange hair behind his friend’s left ear, his fingers brush against the other’s cheek. Fuegoleon’s heart pounds furiously in his ribcage. Their so close and Nozel is so beautiful.

“I must still be very drunk.” Nozel covers his eyes with his arm and smiles, “Because I really want you to kiss me right now.”

Fuegoleon’s eyes widen, he surely wasn’t expecting to hear those words, but what should he do? His ears are ringing and his mind is fogged, too many thoughts overlapping themselves, he really wants to kiss him too, but is it the right thing to do? What if Nozel is still pretty drunk and he will regret it as soon as his mind will be clear?

Nozel bites his lower lip, he’s so embarrassed, if Fuegoleon will ever try to talk about that moment he will say that he remembers nothing.

Fuegoleon takes a deep breath and tickles Nozel’s arm, tracing lines with his fingers from the wrist to the elbow and down on his face, his right cheek and his chin. _I want to kiss him so badly._

Nozel’s muscles tense up, Fuegoleon’s touch is so soft and warm, he dreamed of it so many times he wonders if it’s happening for real, if-

Lips on lips.

Nozel’s heart skips a beat.

Fuegoleon’s hand cups his cheek gently while his lips press on Nozel’s mouth, there’s no space for breathing but none of them really care, their too dazed by the sound of their hearts pounding loudly in their chests.

Nozel kisses him back slowly while his fingers interlace in the other’s hair, he feels Fuegoleon smiling against his mouth so he pushes himself forward and licks Fuegoleon’s lower lip. Nozel doesn’t really know if what he’s doing is okay since it’s his first kiss, but Fuegoleon starts to move his lips on his and every doubt disappears from his mind.

Nozel pushes Fuegoleon closer and deepens the kiss, their teeth clash and there’s too much saliva, but their tongues taste sweet and their breaths are warm. Nozel wouldn’t change a thing about that kiss, he just wants to melt under Fuegoleon’s touch.

Fuegoleon doesn’t know how much times passes, but his lips are swollen and their tongues slow down until Nozel pulls his hair and interrupts the kiss, “I need a second to breath.”

The breeze moves Nozel’s messy braid and Fuegoleon smiles in silence waiting for the right moment to kiss him again and again and again. Their so focused on themselves, on their breaths, on their fingers in the hair, on their glimmering eyes, on their racing hearts, that they don’t even notice Mereoleona on the balcony grinning with a drink in her hand, “Finally.”


	4. Cold tears, warm smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuegoleon comes back from a mission and goes to Nozel’s house but he forgets it’s the anniversary of Acier’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here for you another little chapter, sad but also soft 🥺

It’s a cold day, the clouds look like they’re about to explode and the wind slips like sharp knife on Nozel’s cheeks. He walks quickly through the road that brings him home, careful to not bump into the other civilians. He turns left and then right, rain starts to wet his hair, he knew that he should have carried the umbrella with him. He lets out a deep breath and turns right again at the last corner before finally see his house.

The first thing that catches Nozel’s attention when he opens the door is orange hair, his stomach tightens. Fuegoleon is talking with a maid who’s offering some chocolate cookies, the way he smiles at her is irritating.

Nozel throws his wet cape on the couch and his lips curl in a sneer, “What do you do here?”

Fuegoleon’s smile turns off when he sees Nozel’s face, he looks tired and stressed, not what he was excepting, “I came to see you.”

Nozel nods, “So now that you saw me you can leave, right?”

“What?” Fuegoleon frowns, he’s been away for two weeks in a mission with his team and he really missed Nozel, not that he’s going to admit it in front of other people, but still. “Nozel, can we talk privately?”

“If we have to.” Nozel heads to his bedroom with the sound of his heart pumping in his ears, Fuegoleon follows him in silence until his friend closes the door behind them.

“Nozel, what’s wrong? Where were you?”

“Tsk.” Nozel sits on the bed and crosses his legs, “It’s none of your business, what did you want to talk about?”

Fuegoleon clenches his teeth and moves a step forward, “Don’t do this with me, Nozel.”

A little drawn laugh escapes the other’s mouth, “I’m doing nothing, really.”

“You’re putting a wall between us and I don’t like it.” Fuegoleon sits carefully next to him and takes Nozel’s cold and trembling hands in his own, Nozel’s shivers.

“It’s me, you know you-”

A thought crosses quickly Fuegoleon’s mind, he’s been away for two weeks and he was so concentrated on seeing Nozel again that he forgot what day it was.

_Shit._

Nozel’s hands slowly relax, maybe due to the warm that overflows from Fuegoleon’s skin.

“You know you can cry with me.” Fuegoleon’s voice is now soft and gentle, it perfectly mirrors his personality, “I know what day is today and you don’t have to act all strong in front of me, even if you really are strong and amazing and beautiful and clever and hardworking and-”

Nozel smiles and a tear runs down his cheek.

“And your mom would be really proud of the person you are, you know?”

“Jesus, you really want me to cry.” Nozel’s voice cracks on the last words, he sniffs, “And hear you, you sound like and old man, are you really seventeen?”

Fuegoleon laughs and pulls Nozel in a tight hug, “I’m just wise.” and Nozel thinks that probably he really is. He feels so glad to have Fuegoleon by his side, his heart melts down in his arms.

Nozel’s face rubs against his friend’s neck and Fuegoleon feels the other’s lips trembling against his skin, tears start to flow. They stay like that in silence for minutes, Fuegoleon’s hands wander on Nozel’s back and he keeps him warm, all Nozel’s muscles relax and his breath comes back to a regular pace.

“Feel better?” Fuegoleon cups Nozel’s face in his hands and wipes his cheeks with his thumbs, the skin under his fingers is soft and a little blushed. Fuegoleon’s right thumb brushes on the angle of Nozel’s lips and for a moment he thinks at that time they kissed, his heart skips a beat.

The day after the kiss the atmosphere between them was pretty awkward so Fuegoleon started to act like nothing happened and things kept going like always. They never talked about it, but Nozel’s mind often runs back at it, at how he softens when he’s alone with Fuegoleon, at how he burns up every time the other touches him, at how he feels safe with him, it’s overwhelming.

Nozel nods and Fuegoleon smiles before grabbing him by the waist and pushing him down on the bed, his fingers tickle Nozel’s sides and a loud laugh fills the room.

Fuegoleon is the only one who’s able to make him smile and laugh like that even in the darkest times. How could Nozel not fall in love with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re a little fandom, but your comments always make me so happy, i really want to thank you all 💕 Stay safe and healthy!


	5. Hot springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuegoleon brings Nozel to the volcano hot springs and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii im so sorry for the long wait but i hope you’re going to love and enjoy this new chapter 💕
> 
> The rating of this chapter is explicit!

“Where are you going at this time?”

Fuegoleon freezes at the house gate and immediately rolls his eyes when he recognises his sister’s voice, “At the volcano hot springs, what are you doing here?”

Mereoleona shrugs, “I came to see you and Leopold but I see you already have other plans.” and approaches his brother, “With whom?”

Fuegoleon tries to keep his face straight, “Just Nozel.”

“Just the two of you? Are you trying to hit on him?”

“Shut up!”

* * *

Nozel rubs his forehead with the back of his hand and some strands of hair escape from his braid, “I always forget how hot it’s here.”

“It’s been a lot since we came here together.” Fuegoleon lets his cape fall to the ground and gazes at Nozel who slowly undresses himself. The warm light of the lava spreads on his fairy skin, Nozel stretches his arms up and feels the other’s eyes fixed on his back, “Stop staring, it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not the first time I see you naked.” Fuegoleon looks away and slips off his pants, his face a little flushed.

Nozel bites his inner cheeks, he’s not bold enough to turn himself, “Yes but we’re not kids anymore and-” he lowers his voice talking more to himself, “we’re alone.”

Nozel would gladly slap himself in the face. He knew that it was a bad idea to come, he feels so embarrassed, he knows that they will end up in some weird situation and he’s really conflicted about it, because a part of him _wishes_ to stumble naked in Fuegoleon’s arms and he really shouldn’t make such thoughts. _Damn._

Nozel takes a deep breath and walks down to the hot springs, “It’s pretty dark down here.”

“I know but-” Fuegoleon’s voice is close and Nozel’s heart skips a beat, “ **Mana zone: Flames**.”

A series of little flames organise themselves in a circle floating around them and Nozel’s eyes widen in surprise, the atmosphere has suddenly changed, it’s warm and delicate and romantic. Nozel thinks that it would be a perfect date for a couple, his heart speeds up his pace, the thought of dating Fuegoleon-

“What do you think?” Fuegoleon walks by him smiling, the flames accentuate the orange of his hair and they make his eyes shine bright. Nozel thinks he’s really an awesome man, butterflies fly excited in his stomach, “H-how? I mean, can you take them on?”

Fuegoleon dips himself in the water, “It’s a new thing I learned, it doesn’t consume a lot of mana so yes, I can.”

Fuegoleon’s eyes wander on his friend’s neck and down his chest while he talks and Nozel thinks he’ll have a heart attack by the end of the night if he keeps staring at him like that.

“And why did you learn something like this?” Nozel chuckles and sits down so the water covers him till his middle chest, hot and pleasant.

“To impress _you_ of course.” Fuegoleon smirks and all of a sudden he feels bold just staring at Nozel’s cheeks tainted red.

Nozel lowers his gaze, he can’t stand Fuegoleon when he acts like that, he’ll just end up deluding himself. _But he kissed me._ Nozel shakes his head smiling, it’s not the right moment to think about a stupid kiss that happened years ago.

Fuegoleon stands up to stretch himself, “I can’t believe I have to go on a mission tomorrow.”

Nozel stares up again, Fuegoleon’s chest is like a magnet to his eyes. The lines that cut through his body, his pecs, his abs. Everything is perfect. Nozel’s hands itch with the desire to touch him.

“At this time I will probably be with some other guys in a motel to spend the night, I hope they’re not going to snore too much.” Fuegoleon runs his right hand through his hair to pull it back, “Nozel are you listening to me?”

“Hmm?” Nozel tilts his head, his eyes now fixed on a drop of water that is flowing down Fuegoleon’s neck. He can’t help but imagine to lick it away, a shiver runs down his spine.

“Nozel?” Fuegoleon approaches him fast and grabs his wrist, “Stop ignoring me.”

Nozel frowns suddenly embarrassed because of the proximity of Fuegoleon’s naked body, “I’m not-”

Fuegoleon doesn’t let him finish the sentence, he just grins and pulls Nozel fully in the water with him. The water partially enters Nozel’s nose and there are few seconds where Nozel doesn’t realise the situation. He just snorts and instinctively clings on his friend’s shoulder with his right hand. He doesn’t notice that Fuegoleon is holding his breath and he’s definitely not aware of how his left leg is pressing between the other’s legs making Fuegoleon hard.

Fuegoleon’s face is completely flushed, his right hand is insecurely placed on the other’s back and he surely can’t hide that his heart is beating like crazy against Nozel’s chest.

“Nozel.” Fuegoleon bites his lower lip and stares in the other’s purple eyes, his hand pulls Nozel even closer, “You’re hard.”

Nozel’s heart skips a bit, different shades of red appear on his face and taint his ears, he didn’t even realise he was hard in the first place when he was making _thoughts_ about Fuegoleon and now his hard cock is twitching against his friend’s hip.

Nozel’s hands tremble but he tries to push himself away.

“Don’t move.” Fuegoleon’s voice is low and hoarse and vibes directly in his ear.

Nozel doesn’t know what to do, what to say, he’s usually so cold minded but now he feels like his brain is about to explode he just can’t think something straight.

Fuegoleon takes Nozel’s chin between his fingers, there are a lot of thoughts overlapping in his head, but he knows that they’re not _just friends_ to each other. He isn’t stupid, he notices how Nozel smiles at him when they’re alone, how he blushes at his attempts to flirt, how he quivers under his simple touches. The point is that pushing Nozel into something if he’s not ready is risky, he doesn’t want to ruin whatever they have. That’s why he just kept waiting for a breach in Nozel’s defences. Is this it?

“I’ve loved you all my life.”

Fuegoleon presses his lips on the other’s and Nozel mind goes blank.

Fuegoleon’s lips move slowly and gently like the first time, but his hands are more confident, one walks up Nozel’s spine until it slides in his damp hair and the other cups his cheek firmly.

Nozel melts and Fuegoleon feels it under his touches, the kiss shut up all the mess in Nozel’s mind and his senses are sharper than before. He feels how fast Fuegoleon’s heart is beating, his heavy breath, the smoothness of his lips, the wetness of his tongue that slips in his mouth.

Nozel’s right hand is still grabbed on Fuegoleon’s large shoulder while the left one slides between their bodies and presses on the other’s chest and then it moves down, his fingers follow the lines of his abs, close to the other’s hard cock. He never felt so excited his entire life.

Fuegoleon grabs Nozel by the waist and lifts him up, Nozel stares at him confused while he walks a few steps backward until he finds some stones where he can sit at one side of that natural hot spring. Fuegoleon slides his legs between the other’s ones and Nozel looks away, he feels more exposed than before. Fuegoleon’s hand are now on his hips, he pulls him closer and Nozel ends up straddling on him.

“Are you okay with this?” Fuegoleon’s voice is almost a whisper and makes him shivers, he’s ashamed of how is arousal twitches against Fuegoleon’s.

“Yes and-” Nozel runs a hand in Fuegoleon’s hair and leaves a kiss on his forehead, “I’m in love with you.”

Fuegoleon’s eyes widen and his heart trembles in his chest, he feels so overwhelmed he can’t describe it, he’s excited and happy and- all the flames disappear.

“What?” Nozel turns his head left and right, the stones are pale, enlightened only by the moon, “What happened?”

Fuegoleon cups Nozel’s face, the moonlight reflects on his fairy skin and points up the bright pink on his cheeks, “I just can’t control them right now.”

Fuegoleon presses his mouth on Nozel’s lips once again for a wet and sloppy kiss, Nozel’s fingers scratch the skin on his shoulder and a moan escapes from his mouth when their cocks rub against each other.

Nozel bites his lower lip in embarrassment but Fuegoleon pulls it free from his teeth with his thumb and grabs his asscheeks, “I want to hear every little noise you make.”

Nozel gasps and his face flushes red, Fuegoleon stares at his separated lips, _so beautiful, so breathtaking_. He pulls him closer so their dicks slide next to each other and then he kisses Nozel’s neck, his lips move messily on his skin and Nozel tugs his hair pulling his face even closer. His little moans vibe in Fuegoleon’s ears and in his chest.

With both his hands Fuegoleon helps the irregular movements of the other’s hips and then bites his perfect and sharp jaw. Nozel’s feels a hot wave flowing down his body and he’s embarrassed of how close to come he already is, but really, he daydreamed about _that_ so much while masturbating by himself and now _that_ it’s really happening and Fuegoleon said he loves him-

“Ngh-” Nozel pants, “I-I’m-”

Fuegoleon’s mouth moves again on Nozel’s lips surging a simple kiss while his hand clumsily grabs their cocks together, he’s close too. His fingers tighten around them, he moves fast, his thumb slides and presses on their heads and Nozel leans with his forehead on Fuegoleon’s right shoulder right before coming hot in his hand.

“Fuck.” Fuegoleon groans and reaches his climax few seconds later, “I love you too much.”

Nozel covers his eyes with his hand while he tries to catch his breath, his stomach writhes, “I’m so embarrassed.” and he really, really is.

Fuegoleon’s clean hand gently plays with a strand of Nozel’s silver hair, “If tomorrow you act like nothing happened I’m going to kill you.”

Nozel doesn’t answer, what are they gonna do from now on? Are they a couple? Will they go on dates?

“Nozel.” Fuegoleon tilts the other’s face so he can look at him in the eyes, “I’m serious about this, I love you, I want to kiss you, I want to leave my life with you by my side and going on dates too.”

Nozel’s eyes widen and he slams his hand on Fuegoleon’s face, “Don’t say things like that.”

Fuegoleon frowns and grabs the other’s wrist to move his hand away, “Nozel?”

“Why do you want me to say it again? I guess you always knew how I felt and how I feel about you.” Nozel pouts and huffs, but Fuegoleon just keeps staring at him, waiting, heart throbbing in his throat,“I love you, okay? I always had.”

Nozel’s index draws little circles on Fuegoleon’s arm, weird feelings overlapping in his chest wildly, “It’s just that I never thought you could love me back, not this way, I’m surprised and happy.”

Nozel smiles softly and quickly kisses Fuegoleon’s cheek, “C’mon say something or I’ll regret exposing myself.”

Fuegoleon laughs, “You know that I already said that I love and that I want to spend my life with you, right?”

“I love to hear it.” Nozel chuckles and rubs his forehead in the hollow of Fuegoleon’s neck, his braid is now completely gone but it’s not like he cares about it right now. He never felt so good, so safe, in his whole life.

Fuegoleon takes Nozel’s hand in his and kisses it, his heart is still racing fast in his ribcage, “Wanna date me?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, let me know what you think, your comments and kudos always make me happy 💕
> 
> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunnymargot) and [tumblr](https://sunnymargot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
